A device for brewing tea is familiar from DE 196 05 067 A1. The purpose for which this device was intended is the brewing of tea in a concentration suitable for immediate consumption and exclusively on a large scale, with no loss of aroma. The tea thus brewed is intended for subsequent filling into bottles or drink packaging or similar receptacles. Other flavoring components, for example fruit juices, are mixed with the tea.
The brewing of tea “on a large scale” is understood to be a volume of approximately 8000 to 10,000 liters made with approximately 160 to 200 kg of tea mixture. As described in this present application, a tank is filled with 8000 to 10,000 liters of hot water. The tea mixture (160-200 kg) is positioned in an insert in a screen basket. Once the tank has been filled, the screen basket with the insert is lowered to the floor of the tank and raised and lowered the full height of the tank over the duration of the brewing period. Subsequently, the tea is filled into containers. In particular, the intention is to cool the tea thus brewed and to bottle it directly in the chilled state. Alternatively, the tea, once it has cooled, is added to a drink mixture to form a ready-to-serve drink before it is bottled. In this case, fruit juice concentrates, flavorings and water are usually also added to the tea after it has been filtered.
The large scale technical design of this device makes it quite unsuitable for use in small catering systems, in the office or in the household, where the preparation of individual cups or of quantities from 1 to approximately 10 liters is required. The present application—unlike that declared in DE 196 05 067 A1—aims to provide, for example, a hot and fully aromatic tea for individual tea drinkers or small groups of tea drinkers. It is, for example, particularly important that green tea be prepared with the utmost precision and care. The temperature of the water used should be approximately 80° Celsius to ensure that the active ingredients and the aroma of the tea leaves are released to their fullest effect. If boiling water is used, the level of bitter principles increases significantly, which means that green tea loses a large amount of its health-promoting qualities. It also has a very detrimental effect on the taste.
Above and beyond this, there are numerous automatic machines for brewing coffee and tea which are fully unsuited for use in the preparation of such beverages, and particularly green tea, in small catering systems. Persons attending conferences, seminars etc. still have to prepare their tea themselves using a tea bag and pouring on hot water which is provided in thermos flasks.